


The Truth. Sunny's Redemption.

by LittleEug



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Aubrey (OMORI) - Freeform, Basil (OMORI) - Freeform, Fluff, Fluffy Boys, Forgiveness, Grief and pain for the other gang, Hero (OMORI) - Freeform, Hopeful Ending, Kel (OMORI) - Freeform, Kim (OMORI) - Freeform, M/M, Major Endgame Spoilers, Mari (OMORI) - Freeform, Polly (OMORI) - Freeform, Ratings: PG, Something (OMORI) - Freeform, Sunny (OMORI) - Freeform, Sunny / Basil, Time in the hospital ward with basil and sunny, What happens after the secret good ending, good ending, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleEug/pseuds/LittleEug
Summary: Sunny reveals the truth towards the gang. Unfortunately, the gang doesn't handle it far too well. Despite that, Sunny and Basil spend time at the hospital and begins to reconnect over their past and enjoy the time Sunny has left before he is discharged from the hospital. Kel, Aubrey, and Hero would then have to wrap their heads around the news and try to cope as well. A (hopefully) realistic take on how the gang would slowly learn to forgive and move on.
Relationships: Sunny/Basil (PG-rated okay geez)
Comments: 45
Kudos: 500





	1. The Truth Finally Spoken.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction, and mostly it's more of a continuation of the story rather than actual fanfiction material, so if you're not into that, I apologise! However, I'd love to do my best and put myself in the shoes of the characters and then try to articulate a decent storyline for all of you to enjoy! If you liked the story, please drop a kudos if you enjoyed it! I also will do my very best to read every single comment as well, so if you have any advice/criticism or anything, feel free to comment down below! 
> 
> PS: Do keep in mind that I will describe characters in third-person, but will also be focusing on their own povs and feelings as well.

Sunny

“I have to tell you something,” 

Kel, Hero, and Aubrey’s heads turn towards Sunny as the first words spilling out from him were unexpected. The white space between them from the entrance where Sunny stood and the gang huddling at Basil’s hospital ward felt like an incredible distance, but it could just because Sunny felt disoriented after… everything that happened a few days ago.

Was it a few days ago? Weeks? Sunny wouldn’t know. Nothing mattered more than what he was going to say the next few moments. Oddly enough, Sunny felt no fear. Calm and collected, he retold the events that truly transpired the day Mari and he was supposed to preparing for their final recital. A weight seemed to lift off his chest as each word began to spill from his lips; every detail he hid four years ago, bottled up in a manifestation of guilt Sunny was all too familiar with.

Just like Basil. 

Sunny didn’t bother trying to crane his left eye to see the crew’s reaction to his confession. Everything felt far too surreal, and it was taking everything in him to admit to his faults. He remembered that Hero, Kel, and Aubrey forgave him in his dreams, but Sunny knew better than to trust it without fair judgment. Regardless of the outcome, he knew he did his part. For that, Sunny finally felt the pang on his chest lighten when he's finished, only raising his head to face them properly after what felt like forever.

He was going to accept whatever that was going to happen. Sunny understood if they were mad, shocked, betrayed. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he knew this after four years. A deafening silence reverberated across the room until someone finally spoke.

“S-sunny… have you hit your head or something? That doesn’t sound remotely anything that you would-“ the jock in orange basketball shorts and tee nervously laughed, attempting to diffuse the situation. 

Kel definitely did not believe what Sunny had said, why wouldn’t he? He had been hanging around with Sunny, accompanying him first after everything that has happened four years ago. Sunny wondered if things would have been different if not for Kel’s insistence on knocking on the door at his house. However, before Kel could finish his sentence, the pink-haired girl interrupted him. Her tone was quivering, and it seemed like whatever words that the jock wanted to say died in his throat as she spoke. 

“Sunny isn’t lying. He never lies,” Aubrey said, her hands stuffed deep in her pockets. Sunny swore he saw the hands clenching underneath.  
Hero spoke of nothing, simply staring at them as if he was staring from the audience. Shock and bewilderment stretched across his face as if he didn’t comprehend Sunny’s words a moment ago. Sunny then finally realized why Kel decided to speak first; Hero was unable to articulate a response, and Kel would have to come in to save the day. 

Before he knew it, Sunny was pushed aside harshly as the door slammed shut behind him. Aubrey must have left in a blur. Her sobs were still imminent outside the corridors. Kel chased after her, calling out her name. Sunny wasn’t sure if Kel looked at him before he left, but he supposed it didn’t matter. 

Hero seemed to snap out of his trance when Kel and Aubrey left. He was still in the room, where Basil was still fast asleep on the bed, and where Sunny couldn’t bear to look at the tall college student. Hero’s hair was disheveled, even if Sunny remembered correctly that it would be always in the perfect place when he came back from college to save him and Basil from the lake.

A fraction of a second crossed, and the door clicked shut once again. Sunny was alone. He didn’t blame them. He deserved it, didn’t he? The familiar black silhouette seemed to settle in again. Sunny wondered if redemption was really too far out of reach. 

Sunny thought to leave and allow Basil to rest, and let his mind wander once again, to a place he thought he could leave but perhaps never did after all. However, before he could turn around, the sounds of a shuffling blanket caused him to stay and look. Basil seemed to have woken up from the commotion caused by Aubrey’s departure. He looked like he had just awakened from a nightmare, and the bruise that Sunny left on his left eye was still present. 

Time seemed to still as the both of them met eye-to-eye once again ever since the incident at Basil’s room. There was blood, Sunny remembered well. The sounds of the ambulance as well. Everything was still hazy, but perhaps the details didn’t matter if both of them were here, no? Despite everything, Sunny found himself smiling. A small droplet of a tear wet his right eye as his face muscles acted in accordance with the sudden strange expression. After all, it was a long time since Sunny showed any particular emotion in relation to positivity. His face muscles even hurt a little. Basil seemed to take a moment to focus on Sunny for a moment, probably still quite disoriented himself. After a beat of a second, Basil gave a small grin back, and for the first time, Sunny felt like he was free. 

The black shadow plaguing their existence seemed to slowly fade away into nothingness, and perhaps that was all Sunny needed. Maybe Basil as well. 

“You didn’t leave me, Sunny,” Basil spoke, his words hoarse and weighted with fatigue. And yet, it brought warmth towards him. 

Perhaps everything will be okay somehow. One step at a time. Mari had forgiven him, and it was time he seeks out forgiveness for the others as well.


	2. Dear Little Brother...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kel couldn't quite seem to catch up to Aubrey at the hospital and had to deal with the still-in-shock brother Hero. Kel doesn't seem to know what to do in his current predicament, and everything seemed to spiral out of his control once again.

Kel  
“Aubrey! Wait up!” Kel yelled in her direction as Aubrey sped down the stairs. The girl was definitely dramatic, but Kel would never admit it to her face. He wouldn’t want his face to be met with Aubrey’s trusty bat. Kel shuddered in the memory when Sunny and he was brawling it out against her at the church. She was relentless as if they weren’t the same friends that used to hang out with her all time. 

As if they were strangers. 

Kel couldn’t wrap his head around what Sunny said. He definitely didn’t want to believe it, but somehow everything just clicked the moment Sunny confessed the truth. It wasn’t their fault. It wasn’t their fault. It wasn’t their fault that Mari… died. 

Was it Sunny’s fault then? He couldn’t seem to find the answer. 

Right now, all he needed to do was to catch up to Aubrey and then attempt to calm her down. In the years that came after Mari’s departure, Aubrey had completely changed. She even went out of her way to dye her hair pink, even if Kel remembered correctly that he had told her it was an ugly colour when they were young.  
He didn’t want to admit it, but Kel kind of thought that Aubrey looked really good. If only she doesn’t fashion herself with a bat with nails. 

A hospital attendant appeared out of the corridor and told them to be silent. It was a hospital, and people were resting! Kel couldn’t believe he let himself slip up like that. In the tension of the seconds, he had totally forgotten. He apologized profusely towards the hospital attendant and tried to find Aubrey, but she was long gone. Kel fumed at himself until he realised a presence behind him.

“Hero?” Kel turned around to see the lanky boy and almost didn’t recognise him. His face was pale, and he seemed to be unable to focus on his surroundings. Was Hero blindly following Kel’s footsteps all this while? What happened to him? 

Kel had a sudden recollection of memories when Hero made friends with the Black Dog when Mari passed on. The time he really saw Hero crushed. The time he thought Hero wasn’t what he used to be. It was as if something stole part of his soul away from him, and Hero simply let the thief get away scot-free. 

He didn’t even look like he tried stopping it. 

The reason why Hero refused to see Mari’s grave until the very last day before Sunny moved away was mainly that he blamed himself for Mari’s death, wasn’t it? Hero would never admit it, but Kel knew the truth. The fact that no one could find any symptoms, any signs; it was because she didn’t have any. Kel just couldn’t understand. Why was everyone reacting like this?

“Hero… come on. Let’s just go home and process everything, alright?” Kel softened his voice as he reached out to pat Hero’s arm. Hero flinched at Kel’s attempt to soothe his older brother, and he quickly retracted his hand, aware that Hero would probably need some time alone. Kel wasn’t really sure if what he was doing was correct. He didn’t really seem to know anything these days. He was so lost. 

It was uncharacteristic for Hero to be acting like this, but Kel knew there were times where even the strongest people fall, and that was where he would come in for assistance. Kel just wished Hero’s expression didn’t remind him so much of the time where Hero seemed to have lost his will to live. He had to fix it. He had to. 

First, focus on Hero. Tomorrow, Aubrey. 

-

The walk back home was silent. Hero didn’t seem to want to talk about anything in relation to whatever happened at the hospital, and Kel wasn’t sure if he was ready himself. Everything seemed to just jumble like mush. 

Their mother was quick to berate the both of them but quickly switched to concern when she saw Hero’s expression. If Kel was the only one at home, he would probably have to sit through an entire lecture for hours upon hours. Sucks to be the middle kid, huh. The only reason why their parents were even waiting for them was probably that Sally, their baby sister, was already fast asleep. 

Hero gave his mother a reassuring smile, albeit a weak one. He told her that she was fine and that he was going to bed early without dinner. Kel bounded up the stairs behind Hero before their parents could object.

“Hero, are you really alright?” Kel asked him when they were finally out of earshot. Hero looked at Kel and only smiled sadly in response. 

“I’m sorry, Kel. I think- I think I just need time to wrap my head around this,” Hero finally confessed. It seemed like he was holding up the world on his shoulders, and Kel was powerless to stop him from feeling this way. He could only return the smile with a grin before he walked into his own bedroom.

The lights were switched off, and Kel couldn’t seem to shake the ominous feeling at the pit of his stomach. He lost his appetite as well. He switched it on and lied on his bed instead, looking at the basketball hoop until his eyes grew heavy. Kel couldn’t help himself – he was just rather tired after what happened today – and soon enough, drowsiness overtook him. 

Kel tried to ignore the quiet sobs that were emanating next door, but he knew he was probably only going to have nightmares instead. Hero never cried unless something really serious happened. Kel really didn’t know what to do. It was déjà vu once again; how he felt completely helpless when Hero shut himself from the world when Mari died. He couldn’t let it happen again, but he just didn't know what to do or what to say. 

Kel just felt so lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst for poor Kel. The next chapter will focus on Aubrey, and then Hero, and then Basil and Sunny once more. I've realised that this story might be longer than I initially thought but I don't think I mind because I'm doing my best to give these characters everything they deserve! I wonder what would happen next to Aubrey though...
> 
> PS: I now name chapters in accordance with the OMORI ost. Check it out to find the vibe of the chapter itself! :)


	3. Numbers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey ran back home in a fit of rage, realising that she never really could cope with the fact that Sunny hid the truth from them for all these years. She felt so alone, and she wished she never went to the hospital today.

Aubrey

The wind was whistling simple nothings at her ear. Her blurry vision caused by her tears. Words that seemed to sting her very being. 

Sunny killed Mari. 

Regardless of whether or not it was an accident, Aubrey hated Sunny. She thought that Sunny was coping with being a shut-in for the past four years because he had to grieve for his sister, but it wasn’t the truth. 

He was hiding from the truth, hiding it away from all of them because Sunny didn’t want to get caught. Aubrey would have raised her bat at Sunny if she could. A red, violent rage almost overtook her, and she ran away from the hospital. Aubrey didn’t even hear Kel’s voice as she ran away, away from the monster that pushed her very own sister down the stairs because of a hissy fit. 

Aubrey wanted to scream. Smash windows with her bat. She couldn’t confront the truth. Mari didn’t hang herself. It was Basil and Sunny’s doing. What were they thinking? That they wouldn’t believe Sunny if he told the truth? 

Aubrey couldn’t believe that she told Sunny on the day before they went out to the treehouse to find happiness. She was such a fool. 

The movements, the unmoving facial expressions. Silent Sunny, always never talking. Were they signs? He would never open his mouth even when he went outside with Kel and Hero. Did their interactions eat up his soul from the inside? Why did Sunny choose not to do anything until today?

Reaching back to her house, Aubrey didn’t bother knocking on the door and went inside. Her mother was still glued on to the telly, and she didn’t even spare a glance towards her own daughter. She probably didn’t even know Aubrey went to the hospital today. It didn’t matter. Aubrey didn’t care anyway. 

She went to the washroom. It was a mess like a house was. Books littered on the floor, along with clothes carelessly strewn at the side. The mirror of the bathroom was cracked and dusty, and it was rather obvious that it needed a wipe. 

Aubrey didn’t even own anything in the bathroom except her toothbrush. 

Her anger overtook her senses, and when Aubrey finally regain composure, she realised that she was famished. There wasn’t any food on the fridge – Aubrey knew that – and the only thing she could do was wait for the next day before Aubrey could get something outside. 

Checking her reflection on the mirror, Aubrey felt like she was younger once again, staring at her own crying self when she had no one to go to. Mari’s death caused the gang to split apart, and she had no one. She was alone. 

Out of the corner of her eye, a familiar cast of a shadow stood at the bathroom door, waving to her, beckoning her to follow her. Aubrey felt her eyes widen. 

“Mari- “Aubrey turns her head so quickly to the door, wishing that everything was simply a bad dream and that everything was okay. The rusted doorknob met her eyesight instead. 

-

Aubrey was trying to sleep, but she couldn’t. She didn’t even have a bedroom of her own and had to live in the attic. Bun-bun, her pet bunny rabbit was fast asleep, and Aubrey didn’t want to her up. She couldn’t seem to drown out the gurgling noises from her stomach, and it wasn’t like Aubrey wanted to sleep anyway. 

Mari wanted to dye her hair purple at some point, didn’t she? So why didn’t she? 

Oh. Right. It was because Mari promised Aubrey that they would get their hair dyed after the day of the recital. 

Hot streaming tears stung her cheeks as Aubrey sobbed under her covers. She wished she didn’t know the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey sad. I suppose I should focus on Hero, but I think he needs some time to feel himself again before I detail his experience. Everything seems rather depressing, so I might just start focusing on Basil's recovery (and Sunny's) and this allows the story to move forward! Stay tuned! :)
> 
> PS: I think I might make Kel and Aubrey brawl it out again, who knows?


	4. A Home For Flowers (Empty)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basil and Sunny have their wholesome moments together. However, it seems like not everything is as perfect as Basil thought, and it worries him.

Basil

It was a nice afternoon outside. The sun was shining, and it seemed like everything was going to be okay. Basil sighed. Perhaps at a much slower pace, but Basil didn’t seem to mind. All the years of hiding, and for keeping secrets from his best friends…

He wouldn’t have to do that anymore. 

Polly, his caretaker, was as gracious as usual, coming by to the hospital to visit Sunny and him every day. She was really apologetic that she didn’t keep an eye on the both of them, especially in Basil’s emotional state. He didn’t blame Polly; how could he? Every single day, his panic grew worse as it went on. Basil couldn’t see Sunny anymore, and everyone was going to find out if he slipped up. Basil couldn’t reveal the truth to anyone. Not even to Polly. Not even to his beloved Grandma…

The mirror fractured and cracked every time Basil rushed towards the bathroom, and everything seemed to churn in shadows as he struggled to breath. Something was clawing at his throat, wishing to be torn out, to be free. A broken mirror to reflect his broken emotions. He couldn’t contain it forever, Basil knew that. However, if it meant that he had to be silent for Sunny, then so be it. He just wanted to be a good friend…

Sometimes his guilt manifests as if it was swallowing Basil whole. He knew that the secret definitely did a number to him.

No more secrets. Sunny promised him when they were making flower crowns on the bed. The flowers directly came from Basil’s house, just like old times. Basil had seemed to have forgotten what it felt like, sitting under the bright sun, eating watermelons, and laughing along with his best friends. Basil carefully inserted another flower onto the crown, surveying his work with a small smile. 

“Sunny, how’s yours holding up-” Basil turned towards Sunny only to see him struggling to put the first flower on the crown, silently fuming as he did so. Sunny seemed to be focusing really hard, and Basil couldn’t help but chuckle softly under his breath. It was the first time he has seen Sunny actually trying to make a flower crown when he would have simply given up and played with Kel instead. 

“Here, Sunny, here’s how you do it…” Basil slowly took Sunny’s unfinished flower crown and took the flower from his hands. It was a purple flower. Mari’s favourite colour. Gently, he inserted the flower onto the crown while Sunny watched in dismay. 

“It’s really simple, actually. You just have to give it time, Sunny. Careful not to damage the flower,” Basil smiled as he handed the flower crown back towards the silent boy. He looked at the unfinished flower crown as if it was akin to homework. Basil couldn’t help but chuckle at the boy’s expression. 

Offering a gesture, Basil smiled towards Sunny: “I’ll help you with your flower crown if that’s what you want,” and the one-eyed boy nodded vigorously towards him. Basil laughed again.

Sunny had repeatedly told Basil not to worry about his eye. Sunny said that he was going to put up an excuse so that Basil didn’t have to deal with his mother later on. In fact, he even told Basil that it was probably for the better that it was gone. Basil knew what he meant, but he still felt terrible. He wouldn’t know the implications, the consequences when fear and insanity withhold his mind when they fought. How Sunny backed away in fear as Basil brandished the garden shears at his hand. How their inner natures really revealed themselves that night, the guilt eating them from within. 

Basil wished he could take it back, but he wouldn’t know what would have happened if Sunny didn’t stop him that night. He would have…

Basil set the flower crown down and rearranged the flowers. His flower crown was already made, an assortment of different warm colours that Basil thought would look really nice on Sunny. He wondered if Sunny would wear it if Basil gave it to him. After all, it seemed like his other friends hadn’t come at all since Sunny woke up and told them the truth. 

Honestly, Basil didn’t really know what to do. When Sunny confessed, Basil seemed to have felt like his clutches were free from all the fear and anxiety that clamped him all those years ago. However, Basil remembered hearing the audible sobs from Aubrey as she stormed out of the hospital room, along with Kel calling out towards her. It was still quite blurry, but Basil only knew something clearly when his eyes met his: Sunny was okay. 

And perhaps everything will be okay. 

Basil understood the plight of his friends, and he felt guilty having to hide the secret for all those years. Would they ever forgive him and Sunny? His fingers quivered and his vision grew blurry for a second. A shoulder pat snapped his composure back to place, and Basil looked up towards the face of a concerned Sunny.  
“Oh. I’m alright. I’ve just been thinking about Kel, Aubrey, and Hero again lately… Would you think they would ever forgive us?” Basil asked Sunny, his brows knitted together in worry.

No more secrets. 

Sunny looked at Basil for a moment and shrugged, before jumping off the bed and announcing that he was heading to the washroom. Basil could only look helplessly as Sunny reached towards the door handle. 

However, much to their surprise, a familiar lanky figure blocked Sunny’s path. His hair was disheveled beyond belief, and his eyebags were sunken. Basil held in a breath. 

“Sunny, Basil. We need to talk,” Hero spoke, facing the both of them with a tired yet determined stance. The sun was already beginning to set, soft orange rays spilling through the blinds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basil, Sunny and Hero finally meet. What would happen next? I'm glad the story is finally going to be developed even further hehe. Look out for the future chapters soon! It's going to mean everything.


	5. Forest Chillin' / It Means Everything.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim goes to find Kel to tell him that Aubrey hasn't been out of her house for a few days. Kel visits Aubrey, but things went down rather quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Thank you for all the recent support, and I'm finally here with a longer chapter so we can finally get more angst haha. Anyway, I tried incorporating battle scenes in the chapter, so I hope you all would enjoy it! It gets pretty intense, so heads up. I also have two songs in this chapter because there are actually two parts to the chapter, and I was thinking that there should be a different vibe from one segment to another, so that's why I have two titles. Anyway, thanks for reading! Enjoy the chapter!

Kel

Kel woke up in cold sweat. Morning light spilled at his window, and the sounds of birdsong reverberated outside the confines of his room. He could not recall how and why he felt this way. The first thought that came to mind was Hero. Was Hero alright? Did he even sleep? Kel pulled off his covers and tiptoed outside his room and put his ear up to Hero’s door. Hero seemed to be snoring quietly inside, and it would be terrible for Kel to wake him up, especially after everything that happened a few days ago. 

It should also be mentioned that ever since they learned about the truth, Hero never seemed to want to wake up early anymore. He used to wake up early way before Kel and ensured that he got his platter of eggs and bacon ready for him the moment Kel came down the stairs. Kel knew the implications and the fear of Hero’s regression to the time where they were grieving for Mari made him worry. He just didn’t know what to do, what to say. Kel didn’t want to fight with Hero again. That one time was enough; Kel didn’t want to see Hero angry like that anymore. It broke Kel’s heart.

What would a good younger brother do? Kel would have no idea. He wasn’t the best at cooking – his mother made sure he didn’t step into the kitchen, so that was a definite sign- and Kel wasn’t really confident that he could somehow make Hero feel better. He sighed softly to himself, before tiptoeing back to his room to brush his teeth. 

It was also a while since he saw Aubrey. Kel knew he should swing by her house, but he was unsure if that would be what she wanted. He may seem dense to a lot of people, (everyone, technically) but Kel was no stranger when he was aware he should be leaving someone alone to deal with their grief. Just not far too long. It didn’t go well the last time they parted ways when Mari passed on, did it? Kel chuckled bitterly at his reflection before rubbing his eyelids. He was going to be okay. He was going to be okay. He had to since Hero wasn’t there to fulfill that role. Kel just had to regain his courage to visit Sunny and Basil again. Perhaps maybe he could finally get to the bottom of things…

Bam Bam Bam!

Kel shook out of his little monologue. Winking at the mirror one last time with a grin on his face, he leaped down the stairs and quickly headed towards the door. The banging didn’t stop until Kel reached towards the door, and his reaction towards the visitor surprised him to no end. 

The girl that did look a little like a tomboy stood at the door, rolling her eyes and sweeping her black hair to the side when she saw Kel gawking like a fool. 

“I’ve been here before, Kel. Don’t be ridiculous,” Kim said, glaring at Kel. Kel shrugged in return. She fumed. 

“I’m still not used to you coming by my house after everything y’know?” Kel spoke with a small laugh. Kim only rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue at him. 

“Whatever. I need you and your brother’s help again. It’s about Aubrey…” the girl faltered at her last words, before shaking her head with worry. 

Kel understood what Kim meant. He was aware that when there were times where Aubrey wouldn’t come out, and her group of friends would worry for her. They tried getting her attention like throwing pebbles and rocks at the window, but no dice. Kel was unsure if Aubrey’s mother was even aware of her daughter’s emotional condition. He nodded towards her, before grinning. 

“Don’t worry, Kim. I’ll see what I can do. But first-” Kel said, opening his door to gesture the girl in. 

The girl only looked at him with a raised eyebrow. 

“Breakfast?” Kel asked innocently. The girl rolled her eyes once again. 

“Fine. Just don’t spit at my hair with half-chewed egg again,” Kim replied with a triumphant smirk on her face. Kel felt his face flush in a brilliant red. 

“That won’t happen again. I promise,” Kel muttered, letting Kim into the kitchen. Kel’s mother looked at Kim and demanded him to explain why he had kept her a secret until today. Kel had to explain that Kim wasn’t his significant other while Kim tried her best not to burst out laughing. His face was akin to tomato, and Kim stared at the distance as if she was wishing Aubrey was here to see this as well. 

-

“So is Hero really not going to come this time around? Is he sick or something?” Kim asked Kel as they were leaving the house. Kel nodded gravely in reply. 

“He’s not really doing too well right now. I think it’s best to just let him rest. I mean, everything is under control when I’m around!” Kel attempted to reassure the girl, but she only looked at him in an unconvincing stare. 

“I hope Sunny and Basil are doing well too, I guess,” Kim switched subjects quickly. The jock was feeling rather nervous, and it seemed that Kim was doing her best to lighten the atmosphere. Kel was glad for that. 

“Y-yeah! They’re actually doing pretty great the last time I went to visit them!” Kel answered instantaneously. He was unsure if the gang was doing okay though. Most likely not, seeing as this happened. 

They reached Aubrey’s house. To be honest, Kel was aware of Aubrey’s situation. She didn’t deserve it; Kel knew that it sucked for sure. He may not have the most attentive parents, but at least he didn’t have to live in a dump like this. However, he was aware the Aubrey would never let anyone pity her. She was strong, but he wished Aubrey could-

“Well, I’ll leave it up to you. The gang and I tried to call her from the outside, but you know that it didn’t work. I’m gonna go find them at the park. You know where to find me if things don’t go well,” the black-haired girl spoke, causing Kel to snap out of his thoughts. Kel nodded and raised his hands for a high-five. Kim stared at the hand with a raised eyebrow – Kel was reminded of Sunny’s blank stare – but decided to high five him anyways. Kel grinned as Kim waved goodbye, telling her not to worry. 

Kel just wished he felt like he wasn’t worrying himself as he stepped into the house. 

There wasn’t even a doorbell to ring or a lock on the door. Kel could just step in, and see Aubrey's mother glued on the screen of the telly. He wondered if she would be worried if a robbery would ever happen if she didn’t even mind the most basic security. It wasn’t like Faraway Land was infested with bad people, and it was very unlikely that a robber would decide to ransack a place like this, but Kel just didn’t understand the deal at all. Hero couldn’t either, but Kel remembered that he told him that it was far better not to pry. Kel stepped into the house, not even bothering to say hello. He wasn’t here for pleasantries. Aubrey’s mother wouldn’t even know him anyway. Kel wished things were better. Why couldn’t anything be better? 

Climbing up the attic, he could hear Aubrey. She was pacing around, but Kel wasn’t sure what she was doing. The musty scent of the attic enveloped his senses as he stood, looking around Aubrey’s place. The blanket on her bed was thrown on the floor, and Bun-Bun looked positively fearful. If only the bunny knew what Aubrey was going through. Even in her rage, she would never hurt an animal. She was a good person, and Kel knew that. 

Right?

“Aubrey…” Kel called out towards her, and Aubrey spun behind so quickly that Kel took a step back in surprise. 

Aubrey was crying. She was also livid. 

“What the- KEL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!” Aubrey practically screamed at him. Kel felt his blood turn to ice. He wished Hero was here to sort things out. 

“Aubrey… your friends were trying to make you come out of your house, but you didn’t, so they asked me for help-” Kel began to explain, but he was cut off by her bat. Aubrey raised her bat with nails towards his direction. 

“Well. Now you got me. What do you want to do? Defend Sunny and Basil for their actions? Tell me. TELL ME!” Aubrey yelled at Kel. He could feel his blood boil. 

“Mari wouldn’t have wanted you to be like this!” Kel tried to calm Aubrey, but she only became ENRAGED. 

“MARI’S DEAD, ALRIGHT? NOBODY CARES ANYMORE! NOBODY! I’LL BEAT YOU UP IF YOU DON’T LEAVE ME ALONE!” Aubrey was inconsolable.

Kel fell silent. He was ANGRY. Readying his basketball, he stared at Aubrey hard.

Aubrey shouted in rage as she attempts to swing her bat at Kel. Kel guarded the strike, but he was still hurt. 

“Stop it! I don’t want to fight!” Kel pleaded, but Aubrey wasn’t listening. 

“I don’t get it! I DON’T GET IT!” Aubrey shouts. The attic was so small, Kel wasn’t sure if he could even dodge her attacks. Kel wished he could do something. Everything seemed so difficult. He was helpless. He couldn’t help Hero feel better, he couldn’t calm Aubrey down… 

Kel became SAD. 

Aubrey cracked her knuckles. She stared at Kel for a moment, before giving out a loud, forced laugh. 

“Where’s Hero, Kel? I guess he didn’t forgive Sunny and Basil so easily as you did, didn’t he?” Aubrey taunted Kel. He tried to calm down, but he was at his limit. 

Kel became DEPRESSED. 

Aubrey looked at Kel, and she was still angry. 

“Why are you looking at me with that face, Kel? Why? Why?” Aubrey asked, slowly lowering down her bat. She only sounded defeated now. The attic was silent as Bun-Bun stared at the both of them, her whiskers quivering around as if she was in worry. Kel waited for a moment before finally replying.

“Look. I understand how you feel, Aubrey. It’s not easy for Hero, or for me either. Please, let’s just stop fighting…” He looked at Aubrey, and she could only sigh and drop her bat on the floor. He set down his basketball beside him as well. Aubrey knelt under the bed and rummage for a couple of band-aids, and she handed Kel a few. 

“Sorry. Kel. I was being a jerk again,” Aubrey muttered, her eyes beginning to look wet again. Kel didn’t really understand everything about how she must have felt in this circumstance, but he knew he had to do something. They were in this together. Him, Hero, and Aubrey. Sunny and Basil as well. 

“It’s alright Aubrey. Please, listen to me. Sunny wouldn’t have told the truth if he wanted to,” Kel began, applying the bandages on his arm and wincing a little. 

“Look. Think about them in their shoes for a second. Basil has been hiding this secret because he wanted to protect Sunny, and he even lied about the photo album to keep Sunny safe! And look at Sunny! He didn’t even go outside after everything that had happened. It was already four years, and Sunny was still grieving. He was in pain too, and at a much higher degree. I couldn’t even imagine…” Kel faltered for a moment, while Aubrey was silent as she listened to his words. He cleared his throat before continuing. 

“When I was knocking at Sunny’s door, he could have just not answered. He could have just stayed silent, but he chose not to. When I saw him, I was a little worried. I tried to hide it, but it looked like Sunny hasn’t been taking himself too well at all. He looked pale, and he didn’t look good. He was still suffering, while we were moving on with our lives…” Kel became silent. He didn’t tell this to anyone, not even Hero. It was like the moment he chose to speak, everything came out. 

Kel was aware that Sunny was afraid and scared. He was always silent, blanked-out on his expression, but Kel knew he was hiding something. When they embraced outside the treehouse, Sunny was taken by surprise. Kel didn’t suspect anything, but perhaps he realised that maybe Sunny felt like he didn’t deserve friends like them. 

If only Sunny knew he was wrong. 

“I know we all haven’t really moved on, you know? Hero still thinks about Mari every day, and I do too. I’m sure you do as well, Aubrey…” Kel opened his mouth to speak again, but Aubrey raised her hand to stop him from continuing. 

“I miss Mari. You know that, right? Every single day. It felt so surreal when it happened. We didn’t even understand, why we thought she did it. Every single day. I have been asking myself, blaming myself, for not seeing any possible signs. I’m sure Hero did too. They were really close, right? And then on that day, we finally learn the truth. What am I supposed to feel, Kel?” Aubrey finally spoke, her lip quivering as she articulated herself. Kel felt the same way as she did. 

“What happened, happened. There was no way we could have changed the past. I think… I think it’s best if we move on and forgive Sunny and Basil. They were hurting too. Basil didn’t choose to be in that situation at all. Sunny… I couldn’t even comprehend how he must have felt when he locked himself and the truth from everybody. For him to finally say the truth… Sunny trusted us, Aubrey. I think it's just best if we just trust them again,” Kel said, clutching his fist as he spoke. He was determined.   
For a while, Aubrey sat in silence, as if she was going through the words and processing everything that had been said. After a while, she sighed and stood up. Kel looked at her with a confused expression. 

“Yeah, I never liked hating people anyway. It’s tiring. Let’s go to the hospital,” Aubrey finally announced, before heading down the ladder. Kel could only stare at her, dumbfounded, before grinning and following her lead.


	6. Respite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hero remembered all the good times he had with Mari and his friends and decided to go to the hospital to confront Basil and Sunny. Over there, the gang has a reunion once again.

Hero

When was the last time Hero felt this way? This heavy pain on his chest, unrelenting and so, so painful. He could still remember the day as clear as day. Hero was just coming back from handling the groceries and decided it was a good time to pay Sunny and Mari a visit before they were ready to perform the recital. If only Hero paid more attention to see what was wrong… He thought he could have saved Mari. Blaming himself from night to day, hating himself for not realising sooner. 

He was wrong, wasn’t he? It was any of their faults. Hero could now rest easy. 

“Hero?” a voice called out towards the distance. Hero turned around to see that he was in the piano room, where Mari remained seated next to the piano. She gave him a big smile, and her eyes brightened up like the stars in the night sky. 

Hero couldn’t move his legs or speak. He could only stare at Mari as she continued to smile at him. 

Everything felt like it was just yesterday. Mari and Hero playing the piano together, eating cookies with everyone while playing cards in the treehouse, eating watermelons together on the beach. They were still so vivid, so precious in Hero’s memory. He never forgot the time where Hero accidentally brushed hands with Mari while helping out with the dishes. They only laugh awkwardly and blush, and then pretending that it didn’t happen later on. Hero remembered when they were out for a picnic, and everyone else was tired after working with their flower crowns. He remembered holding hands on the picnic mat while the children were asleep. How Mari smiled. She was very pretty, and Hero remembered that fondly. 

Hero was no longer in the piano room, but he was staring out at the sea. Sand nipped at his feet, and the sunset lit up the scenery in a mixture of warm yellow and orange. Mari was walking next to him. Her hair was blowing against the wind. She was happy, and Hero knew he was happy too. 

A distant sound of a piano filled Hero’s ears. A note so familiar and simply perfect. If only Mari thought so too… 

Hero snapped opened his eyes. He rose up from his bed. What time was it? He must have woke up late again. It felt so easy, simply lying down and not think about anything. Trying to sleep, trying to run away…

Perhaps everyone has been running away from something, and Hero just didn’t want to admit it. He didn’t pull down the blinds, but he knew it was way past noon at this point. Hero hated to make his parents worry. He didn’t want to go back to that depressive state he was in when Mari passed on. If Kel wasn’t there, he would have been a goner. Hero still couldn’t believe he had gone angry over Kel. He was so immature…

Hero wouldn’t make the same mistake, he promised Kel and himself that. He just needed time to adjust, that was all. The truth was heavy, but now he felt peace for the first time in months. They knew what happened to Mari all those years ago. It was an accident, no less. Basil was simply caught between the crossfire. They were only children. They were only children…

Hero looked at his hands. They were trembling. He covered his face and wept silently. 

“Hero! You’re finally up! H-how are you feeling?” His father called out to him when he was going down the stairs. Hero mustered a tired smile and told him he was fine. Just tired, that was all. His parents were worried, and Hero wished he was doing better. 

“Oh, Dad. Have you seen Kel anywhere? He wasn’t in his room when I tried to find him,” Hero asked. His father only shrugged and replied that he had no idea.  
Maybe Kel had to do something. Hero wouldn’t blame him. After all, while he was stuck in his bedroom feeling sorry for himself, Kel must have been dealing with issues on his own as well. Hero felt a little guilty then. He wasn’t the older brother that he was supposed to be for Kel. 

Hero thanked his father and decided he should stop by Gino’s Pizza for a sandwich. He caught glimpse of Aubrey’s new friends hanging out at the park, but no sign of her anywhere. Hero wondered if Aubrey was doing fine on her own. He should have been consoling her when he had the chance. Hero sighed and went and got his sandwich. 

Smiling as the cashier gave him the same confused and baffled expression as he bought a sandwich and absolutely nothing else, Hero went outside and bit into the delicious sandwich. Mhm. Hero could finally think clearly. He was walking down the street back to his house, but Hero realised he was walking past his house to the sign that said ‘For Sale’ and looking directly towards Sunny’s house. The movers were here a couple of days ago and took out most of the furniture by now. Hero wanted to turn back, but he couldn’t find himself to do so. Something was beckoning at him, but he couldn’t put a finger in it. Walking towards the door, Hero took a deep breath and stepped into the door. 

Somehow it wasn’t locked, perhaps the movers didn’t think it was important since everything was gone already anyway. Hero looked around the empty room, still able to figure out where the furniture was supposed to be. They spent all their time in Sunny’s house, didn’t they? 

He stood still. Hero could hear something. It was emanating from the piano room. It was the same song that Mari used to practice for the recital. Hero couldn’t believe it. He ran towards the room, only to find it barren. The piano was no longer present; Hero believed that the movers already took it already. He could still remember when Sunny was in this room, staring at the piano in silence during the middle of the night when Hero couldn’t seem to sleep as well. He thought he could hear something, but it was only Sunny. He now understood what Sunny must have felt then. Hero thought Sunny missed Mari, and frankly, he did too. Now he realised the went much deeper than simply that. 

Leaving the room, he decided that it would be nice to see the treehouse one last time before he went home. He went outside the backyard, and could still see the purple flower Aubrey put on the tree stump gently waving to the wind. Everything felt so peaceful then. 

Hero refused to visit Mari’s grave all those years. He couldn’t believe that she simply left, just like that. Gone. It felt surreal. How could something so important in your life simply disappear in a blink of an eye? Hero couldn’t believe it. Until the day the gang decided to go to the grave, did Hero finally accepted her death. Mari had passed on, and Hero needed to move on. Just like Kel said, Mari would have wanted the best for all of us, regardless of everything. Hero closed his eyes and felt the wind tickle his face and play with his hair. Mari always played tricks with him when they were much younger. Insects under his desk, playing with his hair… A tear rolled down Hero’s cheek. 

And yet, Hero smiled as he left the house. He knew what he had to do.

-

Hero stood in front of the door that led to basil’s hospital ward. He had to do this. For everyone’s sake. Before he could even open the door, Sunny opened the door, not the least surprised at his arrival. Basil, however, seemed surprised as he realised they had a visitor.  
He was determined. It was now or never. 

“Sunny, Basil. We need to talk,” He spoke. Before he could continue, Sunny raised his hand to stop Hero. Basil laughed nervously and told him that he needed to go to the washroom. 

“Well, as someone would used to say... when you gotta go, you gotta go!” Basil chuckled as Sunny gave his friend a grateful stare and went off to the washroom without looking back. Hero sighed and despite himself, a small smile settled on his lips as he went into the room. 

A silence ensued as Hero and Basil looked everywhere else but each other as the orange sunlight flittered at the window blinds. He didn’t know where to start, and Hero didn’t know if coming here was the right thing after all. 

“H-Hero. I suppose I should apologise too,” Basil said, breaking the silence. Hero stared at the white floor. He continued. 

“We were so afraid, Hero. Sunny thought that no one would believe that it was an accident, and I-” Basil fell silent for a moment, fiddling with the flowers on his bed, before setting it aside to a table. 

“I didn’t want to believe it was Sunny who did it. I was so afraid for him. We didn’t know what to do…” Basil whispered, his voice barely audible. Hero saw a half-finished flower crown with purple flowers set alongside another finished and vibrant flower crown on the table. 

“I’m so sorry, Hero. I really am,” Basil cried, staring down at his blanket. 

“Basil. Both of you were only kids when it happened. I think I can understand,” Hero started, and Basil looked at him with watery blue eyes. 

“I’m glad the both of you decided to tell us the truth, even if it took a while,” he gave Basil a small smile, in which Basil wiped his eyes, and gratitude seeped into his expression. Hero opened up his arms, and Basil stared at him for a while. Accepting the hug, Basil cried harder than ever. Hero could also feel himself tearing up as well. 

“Hey! It’s Hero and-” a familiar voice rang and abruptly stopped when they realised what was happening. Hero and Basil looked at Sunny, Aubrey, and Kel as they stepped into the room. Kel looked slightly more battered up than usual, and Aubrey looked like she just cried. Sunny only stared at the both of them, but inside, Hero knew that Sunny cared. 

Without hesitation, Kel said: “Group hug?” and pulled both Sunny and Aubrey towards them. Sunny and Aubrey looked slightly embarrassed but let Kel do his thing anyway. 

Hero sniffled and smiled in return. 

“Group hug.” 

-

It was pretty late, so Hero, Aubrey, and Kel decided to return home. After dropping Aubrey off, Hero and Kel walked in silence as they slowly reached their house. 

“Hero, did you know that the Hospital is actually having a little event next week?” Kel spoke after a while, in which Hero shook his head in surprise. 

“Huh? I wasn’t aware of that, actually,” Hero replied. 

“Well, Aubrey and I found Sunny staring at the poster while we were going to Basil’s hospital ward. It’s apparently some kind of musical performance, and they needed people to sign up,” Kel continued, before adding: “Oh, Sunny and Aubrey made up too, by the way,”

Hero gave Kel a smile. “You’re thinking of helping out, huh?” Hero teased Kel, to which he gave a sheepish grin in reply. 

“Well, I just thought that if Sunny expressed interest in joining, we should support him all the way, right?” the younger brother looked out at the distance with a small still intact on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe. A little bittersweet chapter, but a happy one regardless. However, the story is far from over. I'm leaving little hints, but you might know how this might turn out sooner or later... :) Also, thank you so much for the support! I'm really glad all of you enjoyed the story so far, and I will do my best to express the characters in the best way I can. Thank you again for all the love! I'm really happy that my story actually was interesting enough to gain attention! Look out for future chapters soon!


	7. Stardust Diving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunny finds a poster for a musical performance and finds out that there was still a vacant spot for one more performance. He signed up without hesitation.

Sunny

Meeting Aubrey head-on was definitely an experience that Sunny did not want to repeat ever again. It looked like Aubrey was rather upset a while ago, since the faint blush of her cheeks were still quite apparent when she caught up to him. He was simply minding his own business, washing his hands after using the toilet. 

While taking his sweet time walking back to Basil’s hospital room, Sunny’s eyes caught on a poster stuck on one of the noticeboards near the receptionist. There seemed to be a musical performance that was going to be held in the hospital next week. The elderly and the sick, along with many others would be able to go towards the plaza situated behind the receptionist for the performance. There wasn’t really a stage, but rather a large area just enough for people to circle around and marvel at anyone that was going to play in the performance. 

Just then, Sunny felt a little pull towards the poster. He wasn’t sure what it meant, but the only thing that Sunny knew was that he is quite interested in the performance in of itself. It seemed like a long while since he went out to see a performance - much less one musical-themed – so perhaps if Sunny told Hero, maybe Basil and everyone could reunite and…

“Hello! You look quite interested at the posters over there,” a voice called towards Sunny. It took a while to realise that the voice was intended for him to hear, so he looked back at the receptionist desk, only to see a soft and friendly smile waiting for his reply. Sunny only nodded, pointing towards the poster that he was looking at.

The receptionist stood up from his seat and ran his hair down with his hand, much like how Hero would have done. However, Sunny knew something was a little different about the new stranger in front of him. He had black hair with teal highlights, and his eyes were brown and warm. It also looked like the guy looked pretty disheveled in appearance as well. 

“Ah! You must be interested in the music performance then. What would you like to ask? You seem to spend a lot of time looking at it,” the receptionist asked kindly towards Sunny, to which he responded with silence. It was difficult for Sunny to talk; it wasn’t in his nature. Small talk was definitely something he didn’t like either. 

However, it looked like he didn’t really have much of a choice, so just when Sunny was about to open his mouth to speak, another voice rang behind him. 

“Sunny,” Aubrey’s voice echoed behind the hospital walls. Sunny felt his spine tingle and his blood run cold. He didn’t really have a good feeling about this, but another familiar voice dampened his unease.

“Hey Sunny! Are you talking to that guy over there? He seems pretty cool!” Kel walked up towards Sunny, smiling as he did so. Aubrey lagged behind Kel like a sullen child. 

“Oh, are these your friends?” the receptionist, ignorant of everything the gang went through, asked. Sunny did not reply to him. He only stared at both of them as they seemed to advance in his direction. 

Kel scratched his head and smiled sheepishly as if he was embarrassed. However, before he could speak, Aubrey intercepted and spoke first. 

“Sunny? I want to apologise for… running out of the hospital. I wasn't thinking straight. I’m really sorry, Sunny,” Aubrey closed her eyes as she spoke, her head bowed down in apology towards Sunny. Sunny’s only other eye widened in surprise. 

Sunny only looked at Aubrey, silent but abashed by her sudden apology. Kel only silently smiled as the scene unfolded, leaving the receptionist to look towards Sunny and Aubrey in confusion as if they would somehow give him an explanation if he kept looking. 

“When- When I told you that I hoped you could find happiness, I meant it. I really am sorry for treating you like this,” Aubrey ended her speech, looking slightly flushed but determined. Sunny only shrugged nonchalantly in reply. 

After a few tense seconds of silence, Kel burst out laughing. Aubrey stared at Kel in confusion, while Sunny was trying to suppress a small grin from surfacing his expression. He had put up so many walls his emotions were stunted while he was a shut-in for four years, and yet Kel never failed to make Sunny feel something. 

“Well, that’s Sunny for you, Aubrey. I’m sure Sunny forgives you now,” Kel told Aubrey, while Sunny nodded in reply. Aubrey, despite herself, smiled. 

A cough. The receptionist cleared his throat and attempted to smile towards them. 

“Uh, well, I need to remind you all to be silent in the hospital,” the guy awkward gestures towards the other rooms, while other patients from the distance seemed to glare daggers at the gang.

Kel stopped himself and snickered one last time before finally raising his hand up in a high-five towards Sunny. Without waiting for a beat, Sunny raised his hand, in which Kel slaps his hand with his in the most magnificent high-five no one has ever seen before. Aubrey snorted behind them. 

“Well, that was actually far easier than I thought, but that’s probably a good thing, huh?” Kel laughed before looking at the posters on the noticeboard by the receptionist. 

“Ooh, a musical performance! I reckon we should all go together! I think Hero would like that,” The jock continued, before realizing that now Sunny and Aubrey were now staring at him with silent judgment. Kel blinks. 

“Yeah! That was what I was going to talk about!” the receptionist spoke, causing the teenagers to put their attention back to the person. The teal-highlights on the guy’s hair seem to brighten as he gulped. Sunny wondered what the poor guy must be thinking. They looked pretty intimidating, no doubt. Probably just Aubrey though. 

“Yes! So where was I… Oh right! There’s a musical performance next week, and there’s a band that’s coming to play for the people at the plaza. However, we actually still have one more vacant spot, but we don’t really have anyone to fill in for now…” the guy said, twirling his left thumb over a pen as he looked off at the distance, lost in thought. Sunny raised his hand. Kel saw and seem to have understood. 

Good ol’ Kel. 

“Actually, do you think we could sign up? I don’t think Faraway Town has a lot of people keen on playing music at the hospital, right?” Kel asked the receptionist guy looked taken aback. He mumbled something about admission forms but stopped himself. The guy pointed at Sunny’s bandaged eye and asked if he was really sure he could play an instrument. Sunny, for the first time, vigorously nodded at his response. 

He definitely did not know if what he was doing was correct, but Sunny just had a gut feeling. 

“You better not sign me up, Kel, or I’m going to-” Aubrey warned Kel, but he only rolled his eyes and chuckled. 

“I wasn’t going to sign you up anyway. I only wrote Hero and Sunny’s name on it,” Kel answered, before handing back the papers towards the disheveled man. Aubrey rose an eyebrow but didn’t say anything. 

-

After some questioning, it seemed like they had a practice room with some musical equipment somewhere in the hospital facility. It was a pretty huge hospital after all. Kel and Aubrey thanked the receptionist before tagging along with Sunny to the elevator. 

The elevator ride was silent, but it felt somewhat comforting as classical music played above their heads. A reminder of simpler times. 

Poking his head at the door, Sunny realised that Hero and Basil were embracing. At first, a small unexplainable twinge nudged at his gut, but he ignored it. After all, they were crying! Kel saw Hero and was surprised, and so was Aubrey. When Hero asked them for a group hug, Kel complied and pulled both Sunny and Aubrey into it as well.

Well, Sunny didn’t really try resisting this time. 

-

Sunny was staring out of the window at his room. It was very cold tonight. He was biting the top part of his pencil, trying to remember the notes from the song. That day, Sunny was able to play it flawlessly. It was drilled into his mind like muscle memory, and the familiar tug and pull of strings as one played the violin was as natural as an instinct. He could do this. 

One by one, he painstakingly rewrote parts of the song on his notepad. Sunny wasn’t sure about some notes, but he could use the violin down at the practice room for some tweaks later. It felt like centuries since he picked up a violin. 

Since the incident happened. 

The shy break of dawn began to creep from the windowsills, and Sunny was still writing on his notepad, writing the notes down based on his memorisation alone.

He couldn’t fail Mari now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're pretty close to the end, but I want to say that I'd like to wrap everything up in a tiny ribbon so don't be afraid of anything bad happening in the later chapters! Sunny and Hero about to do something that might make everything change forever, but would they be able to do it? Who knows. hehe.
> 
> Fun fact: I actually listen to the ost while writing the chapters. And they usually end up as the titles of the chapter.  
> Thank you for all the kudoes and the love! I love you all so much for your support!


	8. By Your Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hero and Sunny prepare for their musical performance next week!

Hero

“Wait, let me get this straight: you signed me up before I even made the decision?” The tall, lanky college brother puts his hands on his hips as he tried to look unhappy towards the young jock. 

Kel only chuckled awkwardly and scratched his head. “I mean… I knew you were going to be on board from the very start anyway, so…” he replied, looking rather flushed with embarrassment. Hero couldn’t help but laugh. He walked towards Kel and noggied his head while Kel grinned and said a startled: “Hey!”  
Things finally started to look alright again.

At least, that was what Hero thought. Everything, all the times where him and everyone else suffered, would finally be at ease, no? Facing the fact that Mari had really passed on felt like a hit in the gut, and realising the actual truth wasn’t any better either. However, they were still okay. Everyone suffered from an accident, so it wasn’t anyone’s fault. Sunny may have pushed his sister down the stairs, but he regretted it. He was tormented by it, along with Basil. Hiding it away must have been so difficult. Hero would have understood their fear, their pain so well. He simply wished that Sunny and Basil trusted them more, but it was better late than never, he supposed. Sighing, he set his pen down on the table, staring at the blank music sheet as if somehow musical notes would pop out in existence. 

Hero didn’t know if he wanted to play for the musical performance.

Of course, he knew he was on a tight schedule. The music performance is coming in a week, which meant he was going to have to vigorously practice at the hospital. The gang had gone to the room where they could practice their music without hindrance yesterday. Sunny was able to get his hands on a violin that looked old, but the strings were surprisingly in tune, and was able to get the job done. There wasn’t a grand piano available among the selection of musical instruments available, so he had to settle for a conventional keyboard instead. He didn’t mind, as Hero remembered practicing on those keyboards when he was younger. Before he met Mari, that is. 

Sunny pulled him aside with Aubrey, Basil and Kel were checking out the room, in which he pulled out his notebook and showed Hero that he already had a musical piece in mind. He pulled out the sheets of paper and shoved it towards his hands, and informed him that if there were any mistakes, Hero was more than welcome to amend it. Hero could only nod and place the sheets of paper on the piano, before playing the first notes. The first keystroke brought memories, of a past that seemed so far out of reach… Hero stopped playing mid-way. 

Aubrey, Basil, and Kel looked impressed, but they were confused as to why Hero stopped. His hands were trembling. 

Sunny only stared, before picking up the violin and stood at attention. 

Hero now understood why Sunny wanted to perform at the musical performance. 

He shook his head. Sometimes, Mari would be sitting next to him as he played the song as if she was by his side. Hero knew the feelings of fear only contributed to his unwillingness to really let go. Picking up his pen with a shaky resolve, he began to transfer the musical notes from Sunny’s papers to the musical sheet. 

-

Sunny

It was hard. There were definitely some errors here or there in the notebook, but he was able to find a replacement after a long series of trial-and-error. However, every time he made a little mistake, the feelings of helplessness of frustration only grew. 

His fingers were exhausted, and his neck ached, but Sunny didn’t stop. How many hours was Sunny practicing alone in the room? He wouldn’t know. Standing at attention once again, his hands seemed to work it’s a way through the strings as Sunny played the violin. 

Picking up the violin felt like muscle memory to him, even after all those years of not playing the violin any longer. He used to hate playing the musical instrument, and yet, it was the only thing that actually brought him solace. It was the only fragment of his sister that remained in the notes he strung, in the way his hands moved. Sunny only needed an eye to focus on his movements, and that was all he needed.

A note went off-key and Sunny stopped. Grimacing at himself, he started from the beginning. 

Just before he could put his lethargic fingers to move once again, a knock on the door stopped him from continuing. The door gingerly swung open, revealing the receptionist guy once again. His teal highlights seemed to shine against his black hair as he hastily swept it aside with his fingers. The man smiled at Sunny, and he could only stare in mild interest and confusion in return. 

“Hey, kiddo. You want something to drink?” the receptionist pulled out a can of watermelon soda and snapped the lid open. He gave a long swig before sighing in satisfaction. Sunny was given the soda can and so he decided it would be best for him to rest momentarily. Drinking the sweetened soda, he immediately felt rejuvenated. Sunny thought to himself that he should probably get a few more cans for him and his friends as well. 

“I heard that you’ve been practicing for quite a while now,” the receptionist guy spoke, breaking into Sunny’s thoughts. Sunny could only nod in reply.

“I want you to remind yourself to not push yourself too hard, alright?” he continued, and Sunny only silently sipped at his watermelon soda without saying a word.

Wasn’t that the mistake? Pushing someone else too hard? Sunny remembered Mari in his dreams, asking for his forgiveness for doing so. She wasn’t even mad that the incident ever happened, and only wished for the best for Sunny. He missed his older sister so bad. 

“I- I’m so sorry! Did I say something that upset you or-” the guy spoke in a startled tone. Sunny rubbed at his eye. It was wet. He looked at this knuckle, drenched in tears. Sunny almost laughed. He smiled instead and shook his head at the poor guy. He was only trying to help.

Another knock on the door shook the both of them up from the moment before the gang came rolling in. Basil and Kel were carrying a basket of flowers, while Aubrey simply shoved her hands in her pockets and nodded towards Sunny’s direction in acknowledgment. Hero stood the tallest amongst the rest, giving a warm smile towards both the receptionist guy and Sunny. Clutching in his fingers were a few musical sheets all marked perfectly with musical notes. That’s Hero for you, Sunny supposes. 

“Hi Sunny! We were thinking of making flower crowns while you and Hero practice, if you don’t mind, haha…” Basil said with a big smile on his face. Looks like Basil was slowly returning to his carefree self once again. 

“Aubrey! Let’s race and see who makes the better flower crown, shall we?” Kel nudged Aubrey in the shoulder in which she smirked in reply. 

“Bring it on. I bet you can’t even finish a flower crown on your own,” Aubrey said, which only made Kel even more fired up. Basil could only stand in the middle of both of them, a strained smile still intact on his facial features, but he was still happy. Hero walked towards Sunny and grinned. 

“Hey Sunny! Ready for today? I got all the musical notes written into this musical sheet, and I corrected about 9 errors on your work, but not bad when it came from your own memory, eh?” Hero said, before setting his musical sheets on the keyboard stand. Sunny only nodded and finished his watermelon soda, before reaching to the violin case and pulling out the instrument at the ready. 

Sunny looked back to try to thank the disheveled receptionist guy, but he was already gone. Sunny tilted his head in wonder, before readying his position once again.  
Basil laughed as Kel struggled to correctly insert the flower onto the flower crown as Aubrey snickered in victory. Kel admitted defeat, in which Basil gently taught him how to make a flower crown properly. Aubrey only sighed and looked out at the distance as if she was missing something.  
Didn’t they all, Sunny wondered. At least Mari was looking out for them. He was positive that this was true. Mari did say that she was going to be by their side regardless of what happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're really close to the end, which I'm really happy and sad about hehe Things are going to get really happy and bittersweet as well, but I really do hope the gang finds their happy ending, so here! I hope you all enjoy this read!


	9. Hanging With The Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basil's thoughts as everything seemed to close towards the musical performance.

Basil

Every single day blended too easily to Basil, and he wasn’t sure the reason why. He only knew that something was behind him and that everything wouldn’t be okay.   
Until today, that is. 

Sunny and Hero have been practicing every single day, even more vigorously as the music performance day was coming closer. Basil, Kel, and Aubrey have done their best to cheer them on, even offering to buy drinks and refreshments for them while they were practicing. Of course, Basil couldn’t follow them outside the compounds just yet, just like Sunny. Every day still did feel like it was blended together, but instead, it was mixed with warm sunsets and fluorescent lights, along with Sunny’s smile…

It was a long time since Basil didn’t have to pretend, didn’t have to push and repress his emotions anymore. Perhaps he only had to slowly learn that the present was very much worth living. 

Sunny showed him that, regardless of the circumstance. A painful truth both had to bear because of their actions. Now, Basil knew he didn’t have to deal with it alone. The grin on Kel’s face as he finished his first-ever flower crown, the furtive chuckle from Aubrey as she rolled her eyes at Kel, the confident smile Hero took as his fingers played a familiar tune on the piano and the intense stare of concentration that Sunny had on his features whenever he was practicing. 

He wasn’t alone. 

When everyone left, Hero grinned at Sunny, telling him that they would be here tomorrow for the musical performance and to remind him to rest up. Sunny nodded as Basil waved the gang goodbye. It was very exciting, wasn’t it? Sunny wanted to play for a reason. Perhaps it held a larger purpose than the very need to perform. 

Maybe Sunny wanted to play for Mari, and everyone else felt the same way as well.

Like a parting gift ever since they knew the truth. Mari could finally be at peace. Everyone could finally be at peace. 

Basil looked back to see Sunny slumping at the floor, obviously fatigued from practicing for a long time. He knew that his silent friend had spent more time practicing – hours before the gang arrived and the hours after the gang leaves – and if Basil wasn’t there to remind him to eat or rest, Sunny would have been up all night long. 

Sometimes, Basil worries for him. 

Perhaps some things never do change, after all. 

“Hey Sunny! Hero, Kel, and Aubrey left already. Perhaps we should call it a night. The big performance is tomorrow, and you know what Hero said, right? He told us that you ought to-” Basil begins to say, giving Sunny a small smile, only to see that Sunny had covered himself with his knees, sitting on the ground in silence. 

They stay like this for a while. The scene felt all too familiar to Basil. 

However, it’s not the same thing. Not the same issue. This one is different, Basil reminded himself. He gently touched Sunny’s shoulder, offering the poor boy some solace.

“Hey, Sunny… I know you’re nervous. Please don’t give up, alright?” Basil whispers to Sunny’s ear. Upon hearing this, the boy jerked upright from his reclused state, which surprised the both of them. Without hesitation, Sunny nodded and looked at Basil, eyes streaming with tears. 

-

The next morning arrived rather quickly, and when Basil woke up, a familiar figure was already up and sitting next to his bed, smiling all the while. Basil also smiled in reply.

“Good morning, Sunny!”

The gang arrived earlier today, just to ensure that there were no technical issues with the musical equipment. Hero and Sunny also recited one last time before setting aside their instruments, intent on enjoying the musical performance as well. They weren’t really the only ones playing, as there was apparently another band that was coming by to play as well. It would a long time since the gang went out for a concert like this in a while. Even if it was mainly organised for the sick and elderly. Faraway town really needed more entertainment, so Basil wasn’t going to complain. 

Not like he felt the need to anyway. Being back with everyone felt nice. Basil wasn’t sure if they were still friends, because it felt too complicated, but he remembered that Hero told him that as long as they forgave Sunny and him, things would probably go back to where it was as before. Basil took that little word of advice as hope then, since everything was going to be okay if he took one step at a time. 

It was only noon, and they were chatting around. Hero went out for a moment to get pizza and sandwiches from Gino’s while Kel and Aubrey chatted with him and Sunny until their food arrived. He didn’t realise it then, but perhaps pizza really tasted better if it was eaten in a group of people that cared for him. 

Basil, and perhaps everyone else noticed that Sunny couldn’t seem to express himself emotionally sometimes. Basil knew he was a very quiet kid growing up, but perhaps the incident affected Sunny in ways that Basil didn’t comprehend himself. Hero and Kel were quick to pick up on this, but Hero did mention that wounds take time to heal, and perhaps Sunny was still learning to express his emotions after hiding himself for so long. Everyone made sure to be gentle and kind around Sunny, but he only ever showed his true colours towards Basil. Basil wished he could do more for him. However, both of them were broken, and it would be impossible to mend something that they were not. 

Basil was still glad that Sunny seemed to be enjoying himself, instead of practicing on the violin again and again. Perhaps that was what Sunny seemed to see in Mari, and that some habits die hard. If only Basil could do something about it…

No. Of course, he couldn’t be able to do it. He wouldn’t be able to help. Basil ought to focus on himself first, before putting the worries of others. It was in his nature to care, but Basil realised that he had ignored himself for far too long, and his Sunflower had already begun to wilt, brown leaves starting to tear off the thin stems of the flower. Spending time to nurture himself was more important at this moment, and perhaps everyone else had issues they rather solve themselves anyway. It’s only times when someone reaches out for help, and that a group of nice friends is always present to pick you up when you’re down matters. 

It was close to evening, and Kel suggested wearing their flower crowns during the performance itself. Aubrey flushed and objected, but Hero shrugged and grinned in agreement. Sunny only nodded, much to Aubrey’s dismay. Basil tried his best not to laugh. 

Aubrey was wearing her pink flower crown adorned with little blue ones on her head, while Kel had a yellow flower crown for himself. Hero wore one of the purple and blue flowers decorated prettily on top of his head, careful to make sure his perfect hair wouldn’t go messy because of the flower crown. Sunny and Basil looked at one another for a moment, before realising that Sunny didn’t really have a flower crown for himself. Basil smiled at him, offering him two different flower crowns that he made during his spare time with Sunny in the hospital. Basil made these two with Sunny in mind, but he seemed to forget to make one for himself. Typical Basil.   
Sunny picked the one that had flowers decorated with neatly lined warm colours of red, orange, and yellow, and it fits him really well. Sunny then held the other flower crown, adorned with pink and purple flowers, and placed it on Basil’s head, much to his surprise. Basil blushed as Sunny placed the flower crown gently over his head, before nodding in satisfaction at his work. 

-

The gang was chilling at the bleachers while a small group of people - some of them were staff of the hospital, some of them were patients – gathered around for the band that was playing some really old song that Basil didn’t really know, but he didn’t mind it. The hero seemed to recognise the tune, humming along with the band, while Kel and Aubrey looked at one another, shrugged, and looked on in silence. Sunny, however, was entranced by the performance. Perhaps it was a while since Sunny actually went out for a real live concert. Basil, despite himself, felt his hand trailing towards Sunny’s until they connected. Sunny snapped out of his trance and stared at his hand for a moment, before holding Basil’s hand tightly until the performance ended. 

Next up, was Sunny and Hero’s turn. Kel whooped and Aubrey cheered, while Basil clapped as the both of them went to the centre of the plaza with their instruments in-tow. Everything seemed to still as the audience looked intently at the two boys. Sunny stood at attention with his violin, looking at Kel, Aubrey, and lastly, Basil. Hero gave Sunny a thumbs-up before settling his fingers to a comfortable position on the piano. 

Basil felt himself tremble. However, he did not know it was out of nervousness or excitement. Perhaps both? 

“Come on, Sunny! You can do this!” Basil whispered to himself, while Sunny closed his eyes and seemed to be focusing.

Any minute now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter will be here, soon. I am rather sad that it is coming soon, but I was so happy I started this as well. I hope you all as well!


	10. Final Duet / Good Morning!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunny and Hero begin to play. With that, memories recollected from happy times, a ribbon can finally be tied to an ending.

Hero

He asked himself the question everyone else might have thought of as well. Why wasn’t he angered at Sunny and Basil’s actions? Hero, once upon a time, might have been just as mad as Aubrey, but he was different. He had grown up, went to college, and had time to cope and think about Mari’s passing every single moment of his waking life. Walking towards the middle of the plaza with Sunny in-tow, Hero knew that there was nothing to be angry for. 

They were children. It was an accident. It has been 4 years. Let it go. 

Hero gently placed the music sheets onto the piano and looked towards Sunny. 

Oh Mari. If only she could see how much he had grown. 

Kel, Aubrey and Basil were all cheering the loudest amongst the crowd, their flower crowns making them distinct. Hero always tried to be the oldest and the most mature of the group, but now he realised that perhaps things don’t always have to be this way. He was a human, and he was hurt before. His friends were his friends. There was no harm in telling them how he felt. Perhaps someday he could open up someday…

Holding a thumbs-up towards Sunny, Hero settled himself comfortably on the piano before relaxing his fingers. It was time. 

Sunny

Was this not what he had wanted all this while? His beckoning to play to a crowd, to finally reveal his talents. No. This was not what he had wanted. The only reason why he wanted to play, was because of Omori. 

Omori told him that no one would be happy as long as he lived. As long as he hid away from his sins, no redemption will ensue upon him. He had gotten sick of Sunny, and he didn’t blame him. 

Readying his violin, he took a deep breath to calm down. Looking towards Hero, he gave him a nod, signaling that Sunny was ready. 

He focused on his breathing, his stance ready for the music performance. 

Wasn’t this what he wanted? Sunny did not ask forgiveness for his friends, expected them to hate him, but they reacted quite differently. It was true that the truth was hurtful, but they were still there for him. They forgave him, and they were still his friends. Sunny only ever wanted to make everyone happy. 

The piano began, timid and soft in the notes that Hero played. It was quick, like a fleeting presence. Realisation began to dawn onto him that he was indeed playing the duet meant on the stage, four years ago. He knew when to begin, so Sunny stayed put until it was his turn.

Memories flooded with the crevices of his mind. Mari and Sunny when they were toddlers. Mari and Sunny when they were children. Mari and Sunny meeting Kel and Hero on a fateful day. Afterward, meeting Aubrey and Basil. 

They were an inseparable group. They did everything together: Watch cartoons, play pet rocks, hanging out… 

Then it was Christmas. Sunny got a gift, a precious gift that their friends had saved up just for him. A newly furnished violin, sleek and elegant to the touch. Sunny remembered holding it with his fingers and realised how they molded together like it was fate.

Was it fate then? Wasn’t this what he had wanted? Sunny hands performed long strokes, the violin producing a sound strong and different, contrasting the short keystrokes of a piano. He persisted, knowing that Sunny was just getting started. 

Hero

Playing each key on the piano with each passing second, Hero felt something. Like something in his heart had slowly mended itself. He remembered when Kel spilled his bottle of Orange Joe on the carpet, along with the black cat Mewo, making things worse. 

He fondly recalled the memory of trying to calm Mari down when she was freaking out, telling him that her father would have been very angry if he found out. Hero remembered telling her that he was going to apologise to her father as well, just as it was also partly his fault. Mari then broke into a relieved smile, and Hero could only grin back. 

Hero and Mari were at the piano room again while Sunny and the others were playing at the treehouse, and Mari was teaching him how to play the piano. He remembered his fingers guiding his own as they touched one another from a note to the other. Hero recalled himself trying his best to remember because he didn’t want to let Mari down. They were laughing then, when Hero made a mistake, with Mari coyly offering that she should give him more piano lessons over the summer, and Hero agreeing, whilst their hands were enveloped together at the seat they shared. It was a warm sunny afternoon, and Hero could still remember that. 

Every day, Mari’s features seem to fade, only when Hero saw the photos on the photo album, did he remember her once again. It broke him, but he knew it was for the better. Hero would not let her down now. Mari wanted the best for them, and he knew that. As he played the piano, Hero could almost see Mari sitting alongside him, no longer inputting any adjustments to his playing. She was smiling as if she was proud. Hero would never want to disappoint her. He loved her. 

Sunny

Long, bouts of strokes as he produced more and more powerful notes upon reaching the climax. Wasn’t this what he wanted? He remembered the times Sunny and his friends had when they were little. It was beautiful, fun, and very, very bright. However, things had to change when they grew older, and Sunny did not learn.  
Still, Sunny cherished each and every memory he stored within his mind, like the photo album safely tucked in his hospital bed. He could still remember Kel and Aubrey smiling as they were jumping about during a rainy day. He could still recall reading the book Basil got for him at the treehouse whilst everyone was playing cards. Sunny remembered the day to be warm and bright.

He still remembered the times they had a picnic, along with sharing watermelons with the group at the beach. How Mari and Hero were enjoying their time together, taking long walks at the beach in the evening. Sunny remembered then when they were riding back home, that he only wanted to make everyone happy. 

No. He didn’t just want this for himself. Sunny did this for Mari. Her smiles, her encouraging words. Her anger and fear as they fought on the stairs and when Mari dived into the lake to save his drowning body. Sunny wanted to make everyone happy, and he only did the opposite.

Yet, he was trying. He was trying. Nothing could bring Mari back, but bringing himself to forgive himself and try again was possible. 

A pause ensued as the song seemed to fall after the climax. Sunny and Hero then continued, their musical instruments seemed to accompany each other’s tunes perfectly. Sunny could almost see Mari then, sitting along with Hero as he played the last notes to the duet. 

She was smiling as if the greatest thing in the world had happened. 

A roar of applause and cheers reverberated in the plaza, much louder than the ones heard from the band before them. Some people were even tearing at their eyes, and some even sat on their seats, dumbstruck. Kel, Aubrey, and Basil rushed towards them and they were all smiling. 

Hero was also smiling too, but he had tears falling from his eyes. Sunny also felt his face slowly lift towards a smile, but why were his cheeks feeling wet too?

-  
-  
-

Stranger

The last remaining crowd dwindled as the silhouette of a familiar person, yet quaint, made his way towards the receptionist desk. Teal Highlights speckled the tips of his hair as the stranger made his way towards a phone that seemed to be used for contacting the hospital staff. The man made no attempts to punch a number and instead, brought the receiver up to his ear so he could hear better. 

“Are you happy now?” The man asked, waiting for a reply. The man shook his head after a while as if he was unimpressed. 

“I have already warned you not to appear around people, it’s rather dangerous! Good thing only the kids noticed-” The stranger continued, but seemed to be interrupted by the voice on the other end of the receiver. The disheveled man sighed, only giving out a small smile afterward. 

“I suppose. The musical performance was pretty perfect, don’t you think?” The man asked again, only to break into peats of laughter after he heard a reply. 

“This means you are free now. All those years were not in vain. Rest easy, my friend,” The stranger said one last time, before gently placing the phone down. 

The man stretched and yawned, seeing as it was pretty late in the night. He ought to leave soon. The stranger left the receptionist desk then, on that very night, never to be seen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I would like to thank everyone for supporting my story! This was my very first time writing one, and I'm so lucky to have received so many kind comments and support throughout this journey, and I'm very happy to have done this from the very start. 
> 
> Second, I have a Youtube Channel called feverrlive that I sometimes make videos of OMORI and other gaming content as well! It's pretty new, so if you could support it, I would be really, really happy! I also have a Twitch channel: https://www.twitch.tv/feverrlive and it would amazing if you could join by and support whenever I stream! Thank you all for reading this, I am happy to have found a game that I could relate and cherish, along with the community in OMORI! 
> 
> Thirdly, Stranger was simply a character I have created myself, so it is 100% non-canon. However, I just felt it was important because perhaps the ending would have been much more significant. Anyway, thank you for enjoying the story.


End file.
